


La légitime et la maîtresse

by malurette



Category: Donjon | Dungeon (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Love Triangles, One Shot, Potron Minet, Rivalry, Triple Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Si ça n'avait été qu'une pute, Élise n'aurait pas tiré ombrage des incartades de Hyacinthe. Mais si cette Alexandra devient sa maîtresse régulière...(Alexandra déteste Élise de façon inconditionnelle, de toute façon.)





	La légitime et la maîtresse

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La légitime et la maîtresse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Donjon – Potron-Minet   
> **Personnages/Couples :** Élise, Hyacinthe de Cavallère, Alexandra  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété du collectif Donjon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « Élise/ ~~Elizabeth~~ » d’après 31_jours> (o8 mars ’15)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu’à _Crève-Cœur_ et _Après la pluie_ ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 3 x 150

Élise se pense chanceuse. Sa famille est assez riche pour qu’elle vive à l’aise et fasse des études passionnantes. Elle est jolie. Et surtout, elle est amoureuse. Bonheur et satisfaction : elle devient une épouse comblée, aimée de son mari. Sa position est des plus enviables !  
Bien sûr, elle sait que ça risque de ne pas durer éternellement : d’ici quelques années, elle va lui pondre deux ou trois héritiers, et sans doute Hyacinthe se lassera d’elle. Il ira alors éteindra son trop-plein entre les cuisses de putes de passage, et elle, si quelques années après, leurs enfants grandis, il lui vient un regain d’envie, elle trouvera peut-être un jardinier ou un garçon d’écurie à congédier quand il deviendra trop encombrant.   
C’est peut-être cynique, mais c’est ainsi. La petite oiselle blanche n’est pas si naïve, elle sait comment tournent le monde, l’amour, le sexe. Et elle en tire son parti.

*

Hyacinthe aime Élise, qu’on ne s’y méprenne pas. C’est l’épouse idéale, pour briller dans la société qu’il a choisie, et pour meubler agréablement sa vie personnelle. Elle est jolie, gentille, intelligente, de bon lignage. Qu’il l’ait rencontrée en faculté en fait un choix facile. Elle le complète admirablement.  
Il en est tombé amoureux, oui, il la désire, aussi. Ça n’est pas leur faute ni à elle ni à lui si à côté de cet amour calme et sérieux, il éprouve également une passion dévorante, dangereuse, et impossible à assouvir, pour Alexandra. Mais il est le seul à porter le poids des choix qu’il a faits sans la consulter et des mensonges qu’il lui a servis, soi-disant pieux, par omission, ou cousus par moments de fil blanc.  
Il sait qu’elle se doute de quelque chose ; il espère juste qu’elle n’en mesure pas toute l’ampleur et qu’elle se tait par tact.

*

Alexandra voudrait détester Élise. Ça serait tellement plus facile si elle pouvait la prendre en pitié, la considérer comme une oie blanche stupide, ignorante, que Hyacinthe n’aime pas et n’aurait épousée que pour son argent et sa position. Elle sait malheureusement que ça n’est pas si simple, qu’il tient à elle, et pas juste pour la façade de perfection qu’elle offre.  
Élise représente tout ce qu’Alexandra a perdu : la position sociale, la richesse, la normalité, et même l’amour… Alexandra peut baiser Hyacinthe à s’en faire péter la cervelle, à la sauvette, en craignant d’être surpris, elle partage une partie de ses nuits et des mensonges qu’ils profèrent à sa femme, à ses partenaires politiques et à la ville entière, mais le grand jour et la tendresse leur sont interdits. On ne change pas le monde avec des jolis sentiments.  
Et Alexandra déteste Élise bien plus qu’elle ne peut l’admettre. 


End file.
